


黄色废料记录

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	黄色废料记录

 

 

就是一个人的夜光一收到了出差恋人发过来的录像，录像里放的是他们做爱的火热画面，那次光一超主动，后入的时候自己翘起屁股边扭边吞很深，被顶到受不了后又瘫软在床上跪都跪不住，膝盖哆哆嗦嗦地颤颤往前挪，被人发现后拽着脚踝操进更深的地方，起初断断续续的哼吟逐渐黏腻了起来，急促的喘息声里溢出了点哭腔，想咬着唇不发出来，甜蜜绵长的鼻音却还是会一点点地被干出来。然后翻过去正面操，直面摄像头的强烈羞耻感让他比以往还要兴奋，后面不由自主地把人夹更紧，他松开抓着床单的一只手想要推开录像机，恶趣味的恋人非但没理会他反而把他的腿打得更开，入侵的动作也更过分了点，一下下的蹭过那一点激得他哭叫着反弓起腰，被抬高架起的双腿无意识绷紧，细微颤栗的脚尖悬悬地踮着床单，他想抬起胳膊想挡住满脸的情/欲和泪痕，又被人拽开手摁在头顶，于是眼尾泛红流下眼泪的样子、面色潮红失神求欢的样子、情动时满嘴污言秽语的样子，还有被操到高潮浑身发抖的样子……甚至是交合时那里被摩擦成艳红色，不断往外挤出白沫的样子，全部都被拍了下来。

光一看着录像就来了感觉，恋人随后发了条消息要和他视频，起初还不愿意，可是轻而易举地被几句话撩的满身是火。然后他就仰躺在床上，双腿打开直面摄像头，想给自己摸，但对面的人不允许他碰前面，欲火当头光一还是乖乖的自己用手插进后面，玩了好一阵子都出不来，越来越觉得空虚，受不了这样了便带着哭腔求刚操他，把对面人看得欲火焚身还得耐着性子教他把自己送上高潮。后来光一玩累了睡着了，恋人大半夜赶回家他也以为是在做梦，直到一阵阵让他发软的熟悉快感尾椎一路攀上大脑他才意识到自己此刻正被人抱坐在浴缸里，湿漉漉的后穴里有根灼热的阴茎在不断的摩擦，他看见浴池里漂浮着的白色污秽，才想起来自己在意识恍惚中又射了一次

  
脑补好快乐


End file.
